Beater Within the Shadows
by Gershon Shupack
Summary: His burning desire was to become a power within the shadows. He was so close to achieving this strange goal, when an enemy's blade took his life away from him in an instant. Now reborn in a world where giant mecha coexist with knights, lords and ladies, the Ghost of the Uchiha must decide whether he will become a hero or succumb to his desires. Reincarnated!Madara. AU DxD verse.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't know what caused it, or even why someone like me would have such a strange dream in the first place. _**

_**Maybe it was because my so called clan were just a bunch of OP ninja wannabes with too much time, money and power on their hands, and that was the real reason the Uchihanara name was feared all across the sub kingdoms of 'element users' and any group of warlords or bandits outside that little clique unlucky enough to get on the bad side of the shinobi, in the mess that had once been the West Coast of the United States of America, once the Arsenal of Democracy and a beacon of hope to the oppressed masses around the world. Before everything went to shit in the 2070s of course. Never got the exact date as I was too busy trying to reset the world paradigm [read plotting world conquest under the banner of the Stars and Stripes] and trying to restore whatever piece of pre-war tech I could find or at least recreate it in my chop shop, but I'm not the naive attention seeking idiot people tend to see me as.**_

_**Anyways, that doesn't really matter. All I know, is that from the time I could form thoughts coherent enough to be considered acceptable, my burning desire was to become...**_

_**an eminence of shadow.**_

_**Not the hero of the story, or even the final boss at the end of an RPG.**_

_**One who exerts tremendous influence on events and situations from behind the scene, but whose interference in the creation and/or development of such circumstances is not suspected or even realized until it's too late.**_

_**In the c**__**ataclysmic wreck that had once been known as the Americas in better times, despite the constant conflict and utter disregard for human life possessed by its inhabitants**_ _**due to simple survival being a constant struggle, nobody cared about some scrawny ass kid with ragged clothes hauling ass to the nearest library or abandoned military base. Books were for losers and for stuck up pricks like the Otosuchi who had a stick so far up their arrogant asses even Raiders kow-towed to them out of fear, despite the white eyed freaks just being a glorified noble house that acts like they have the 'Mandate of Heaven' or something. They think their glorified x ray vision and skill with fuinjutsu makes them descendants of God himself, try that high and mighty shit on the Brotherhood or even Mr House and I promise you you won't survive an minute out there in the wastes.**_

_**It just shows you what ignorance, apathy and lack of will to get things done can do, even to a nation that was formed by defying the will of one of the most powerful Empires of all time, and which battled monstrosities such as the Greater German Reich and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics just to keep freedom alive. I guess a nuclear apocalypse and the rise of the Ten Tails screwed everybody's brains up after a while.**_

_**As a child I was hated and constantly despised by the clan for being a worthless oaf and a deadweight that would ruin the image of the clan...I'm looking at you Dursleys and all those idiots at Privet Drive who sat back and did nothing to prevent the abuse and neglect of an innocent child just because it would hurt their reputation. Okay, where the hell did that come from? In order to compensate for the lack of love or attention I received as a child I decided that I would be the Clan Head and the strongest in the village, which was pretty stupid now that I've gotten a chance to think about the whole thing properly.**_

_**But whenever I had a chance for myself I made sure to stretch my mental and physical endurance to the limit. In order to defend myself against the various drunks and ignorant civilians constantly trying to kill me for no reason I started practicing martial arts from crumbling books and yellowing scrolls found in various hidden places across the land. Not the super duper utterly broken kung fu practiced by the ninja that focused on power and overwhelming the opponent, but the real methods of unarmed combat and fighting with melee weapons developed and improved upon by various nations and cultures before the Great War. This was not a completely wise method and truthfully I had many encounters with the school of hard knocks when trying to learn the art of self defense...but beating down guys twice your age with more experience under the belt, with a awkward combination of akido, wing chun and boxing improvised from what you've managed to learn from rotting books made it worth the effort.**_

_**Despite my obsession with honing my physical ablities due to the fact that I was public enemy number 1 in the Uchihanara settlement, I did not forget to nurture and enhance my intelligence as well. In the immortal words of Gi Joe, 'Knowledge is half the battle." Although it might sound weird for a young orphan in a ninja village to be reading 'the Art of War' after going through a manual on American military strategy after the Cambodian Conflict {AU Vietnam Wars, the Khmer Rouge attacked the Vietnamese during their civil war in an attempt to conquer all of South East Asia and the PRC and Republic of Korea joined the US Armed Forces in an attempt to combat this threat, which ended with the alliance winning and South Korea and mainland China forming a fascist alliance to counteract the Free World and the Soviet bloc.} and a textbook on advanced theoretical physics, all while trying to master a karate kata you never know what may come your way in the hellstorm that was the post industrial age.**_

_**As my knowledge of the world before the wunderwaffen were taken out grew, a hatred of the shinobi system and the major clans pulling the strings began to rise in my heart. **_

_**The last straw was drawn when a mob filled with what I discovered were disgraced shinobi and ex cons, ignorant civilians looking for someone to blame for their personal failings and plain old nuts sprung upon me like wild animals, ready to kill me for no discernible reason. I fought back hard, I really had been training hard in the last 2 years but the mob was just too numerous. In the end I had to drag myself to the nearest hospital, with blood all over my ruined clothes and pieces of my bones in the wrong places. **_

_**When I had finally regained enough use of my body so that I could train again and talk in a coherent manner, I left the Uchihanara clan compound and never returned.**_

_**I was a young runt who was the pariah of my clan with no real social or any other skills. I couldn't really speak Japanese or even write properly due to how fucked up and miserable my childhood was. However I had one thing going for me, a couple of them actually, and they were my burning desire to suceed no matter what, and my obsession with being a power within the shadows. **_

_**I wandered across the Wasteland that had once been the Americas, helping out people whenever I could and also trying to hone my skills whenever I had the time. I helped the DC chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel restore order and safety to DC and the Tri State Area [while also manipulating them into working with the Enclave to rebuild the old United States], destroyed Caesar's Novo Imperium while furthering collaboration between Las Vegas and the Communist Neo California Republic, managed to get rid of raiding and banditry entirely in some parts of the US, helped stopped the revival of the Confederate States of America and totally wiped out the plotters behind that and helped a pro Imperialist movement in the Caribbean [**__**Großherzogtum Westindien, it was a mouthful even in English but it was worth it] stop a joint Communist-Slavic partisan plot to exploit tensions in the rest of the Americas as a means to solidify their invasion plan of the mainland United States in the hopes of spreading prolaterian internationalism to the 'starving masses oppressed by capitalism'. Oh give me a break. Lenin drove a Rolls Royce and had stashed money in European banks for Kami's sake!**_

_**After travelling across the wasteland and seeing everything the world had to offer, perfecting my trade as a 'power within the shadows', I decided to return to **__**Erementorando [Land of Elements] out of morbid curiosity. An investigation into the affairs of my former clan, anonymously of course, revealed that the Uchihanara were getting their asses kicked by a group of upstarts called the Senju who had somehow managed to form an alliance with the infamous Otosuchi clan, due to the fact that the power hungry bastards mostly relied on their copy cat pinkeye mutation and their skill with controlling fire and shadows, when the albino eyed pricks mostly had trained soliders, mercenaries and military vechiles and equipment of all sorts do the hard work for them. The alliance had even managed to get their hands on a kinetic bombardment system!**_

_**At first I could care less about the conflict raging all across the land, being a simple merchant peddling his wares by day and a arms merchant and major player in the underworld whenever I had the time, selling weapons and equipment to who ever had the most cash to pay and manipulating events to work in my favor. Basically your stereotypical mob boss or bankster really. **_

_**It was during this period of constant boredom and wondering where to hide illicit wealth, that a concept for what I would later dub Konoha came to mind. I was never a person to think too much about lofty philosophical ideals, being occupied with gangs of raiders trying to kill you while trying to maintain a low profile and manipulating clueless old goats into doing your bidding (It's a piece of work, mind you) but now that I had enough time to think of these things they started hitting my mind like moths to a flame.**_

_**I could train and master my skills all I wanted, perfecting the control of the energy inside me to the point that unleashing a flurry of wind blades at my opponent was as natural as taking a breath, but a well placed bullet, perfectly timed, could end the life of even the most veteran shinobi.**_

_**And even though through training and strenuous practice I had transformed my body into the pinnacle of human perfection, not even those tailed beasts that had been popping up these days could survive a ICBM. **_

_**It was a scary and sobering thought and it kept me up late a night trying to find a solution.**_

_**I eventually found it in the arts of the ancient sages and monastic orders of East Asia, and with the method of trial and error I had managed to pacify my raging mind to the point where I could focus on other issues.**_

_**Like maintaining my legacy and my dream even after my death, and building a place where everyone could be accepted and seen as what they were, not for what use they had. A place where parents would not have to bury their own children. A mecca of oppurtunity and learning for all, unrestrained by the concept of legislative morality and forced egalitarianism.**_

_**The opportunity to expand on such a radical idea came in an unexpected manner.**_

_**Due to the devastating effects on the constant fighting and conflict between the clans there was a growing anti-war movement that was getting stronger and stronger as time passed. Think of the beatniks and the hippies as well as Tienanmen Square and the South Korean protests, but even more police brutality, beatings, suppression of dissent. Think of Operation CHAOS and Mockingbird in the 60s and 80s, then think of what would have happened if they had been merged and had been lead by overpowered ninja then you'll understand what you mean.**_

_**Being the opportunistic bastard that I was I tried to find a way to manipulate the situation for my own ends, while maintaining the image of a benevolent humanitarian who only wanted to see peace between the respective clans. **_

_**Konoha originally started off as a naive idea at one of the many futile peace conferences held in order to try and satisfy the egos of ignorant academics too obsessed with their intelligence for their own good. The idea of a 'hidden village' for ninja never really took off because the idea wasn't properly planned and the clans were too busy flexing their muscles to actually think about things like settling down and teaching their kids that there was more to life than breathing fire out of your mouth and hating another person just because he happened to be born somewhere short it was one of these pointless ideals that make you feel fuzzy and warm inside for the thought of merely being good, but have no basis in reality, and as such turn out to be epic fails. **_

_**When older and more experienced people merely saw only childish naivity and ignorant stupidty at work, I saw something else in that plan. An opportunity to exploit, to help me reach my dreams.**_

_**A 'hidden village' where all the ninja clans and other warring factions within the Elemental Nations could put aside their complaints and co-exist would put an end to all the pointless ego centrism and dick measuring going on in this part of the world, and it could be a integral part of the restored United States of America, from sea to shining sea, if my daring plan succeeded. Seriously I had the think tanks and other necessities set up with a large settlement in the works to cover up the real thing, it was going along so nicely.**_

_**Until that idiot Hashirama had to fuck it up by stabbing me in the heart. I'll give him the credit, his Wood Style really does has its uses but ninja, the traditional ones before the war anyway, didn't land on the beaches of a occupied country to liberate it from a tyrannical regime seeking world domination. That was the job of the US Armed Forces from the mid 20th century to the late 2020s and when the concept of drones started to be applied to every instrument of combat, physical infantrymen became a novelty seen only in the hellholes of some banana republic.**_

_**They slunk around in the shadows plotting how to destroy their enemies as efficiently and as covertly as possible while stealthily approaching their target's secured fortress in the dead of night.**_

_**Brains over brawn. Mind over matter.**_

_**Is it really that hard not to understand?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw come on Ellie, why do I need to do this? It's not like we're in the Middle Ages where you needed knights and squires and barons and all of these stuff! Come on..."

CLANG!

A training sword spun in the air before stabbing itself into the ground as a young boy with reddish blonde hair frowned at his older sister. He had stilted blue eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a red swirl emblem as well as blue pants. He whined softly and was about to charge blindly when a dainty hand stopped his blind rush. "It might not be important to you idiot brother but to the Turks[1] and their collection of puppet states known as Europa United, they mean a lot more than just mere formality. The propaganda on both sides of the fence may portray the Chinese under the Tenno Koshito and the Shoguns as Britain's greatest ally since the CSA and the rise of that bastard Napoleon, but in reality Prime Minister Kurungi and his cabinet are gearing for a war.[2] The world is a very cruel and nasty place Earnest, and I'm sure Mr. Dothfill made you very aware of that when he held you and several other brilliant students back because they weren't among his play things," the young woman lectured, in a voice that made her sound at least a decade older.

Cornellia Fahrengart Rodgers was a stunning beauty who had inherited the beauty of her ancestors, as well as their talent for elemental and summoning magic that was a family inheritance on the maternal side of the family. Her light blue hair was tied in a ponytail and fell to her waist, and rose red eyes stared at her younger brother that looked nothing like the minor noble clan that had pledged loyalty to the British throne under Victoria the Great during the chaos of the French Revolution or even their father's African looks. [Basically think a younger Cornellia li Britannia from Code Geass but with the looks and abilities of Ellis from Serei Tsukai no Blade Dance.]

While the Fahrengarts did live in Germany until the French Revolution and the rise of the Republican era in Europe, they looked nothing like the human inhabitants of the nation due to their ancestry being filled with every sort of humanoid creature you could think of. And their father's family had been devout Catholics who had been captured in a inter tribal war and treated like the personal property of cruel plantation owners due to their 'heresy' until the patriarch became a deacon in the hidden Romish congregation and bought his freedom sometime in the 18th century, deciding to create a school for the education of the children of Amerindian slaves despite protests from fellow 'guinea birds' and the Church of England.

In the end Ellis had given up on figuring out the mystery of Earnest's appearance and his actions and simply assumed they were hold overs from some members of the 3 Great Pillars that had married into the family at some point in their history.

That didn't mean she could let her hyperactive little brother off the hook however. The exposure of magic as a result of a 'mutation' in human genetic code [3] had lead to several changes in the way the supernatural and the mundane worlds operated[4, and the stern minded teenager did not want her brother to get swallowed up in the world around him or worse become one of _them_. The mere thought of either Taxiarchía Cháous or Революційна армія made her want to vomit and to think of them getting their hands on Earnest...

"Geht es dir gut, Onee-chan?"

Due to their mother, Uzume being from the Home Islands of the Yamato Empire which was the birthplace of the current Tenno dynasty of China and the Fahrengarts' origins in both the Underworld and the heartland of Mittleeuropa - the part of Europe ruled by the Kaiser, words and phrases from various languages were tossed around like flyers for an event. As such Ellie nodded and removed the waster she had around her little brother's neck, before swinging the sword at a nearby boulder and splitting it into pieces.

"That is the reason why swordsmanship and skill with... magic are still so important in this day and age."

Earnest's blue eyes widened in amazement as he stared adoringly at his big sister with hearts in his eyes. "That was so cool Big Sister! Can I try!?" Please, pretty, pretty please?" he yapped in excitement. Although Elle was still mad at her younger brother for his antics and wanted him to take his training seriously, she couldn't help but show a small smile. He was just so cute!

"Alright Earnie, I'll show you how to do it. But first..."

Rose coloured orbs bored into cerulean ones, glowing manically as the young boy stepped back.

"You have to clean up the mess we made while training, and do it in time for dinner. If not..you know what'll happen if you don't get your chores done, right?"

Ellis sighed softly as her cute but mischievous little brother began picking up the debris that had been created during their little spar. As the blue haired young woman began to head back to the mansion where the Rodgers now lived, she remembered that there was going to be a ball coming up in a few weeks time, and there were rumours of foreign dignitaries coming in to attend. Maybe she could arrange a play date or two for her younger siblings and hopefully her parents could find a good suitor for her. Or if things didn't work out she could apply for a job in the armed forces or maybe even work as a magic teacher. Hopefully the Slyphid Knights were still accepting job descriptions and weren't filled with ignorant upstarts thinking they were hot shit because they had somehow managed to summon a powerful contracted spirit.

(That Night)

(Forest of Haunted Hollows)

A couple of men sat around a crackling fire, an old Willys M38 Utility Vechile with a M1919 welded onto the back resting beside them with the key still in the ignition. Gold, precious gems and exquisite jewelry lay scattered around their camping spot as they laughed and shared recounts of their various exploits as a well seasoned pig roasted over the roaring flames.

"Hey Bill, remember that horse and buggy we just held up?"

A tall man with a scar on his left cheek and a crew cut gave a slight nod of the head. "The fat bugger seemed to have no idea of what a car even was! And would you believe it, the two guys that tried to attack us looked like something out of Canterbury Tales or some fairy tale like that! We really have to tell the other guys about this! We could never have to do another job again if the ALF hears about this!"

"That idea is very interesting but remember: strike gold once you're unlikely to strike it again. Something wasn't right about these people. As you said before Joe these guys looked like they just came out of the Middle Ages. Why would such an important journey, if the frantic yabbering of the knights and the clergymen were something to go by, before we raked them with our trusty Tommy guns of course, be conducted in such a primitive fashion. I might not have done well in school and I haven't really kept track of time since D.C went up in a mushroom cloud[5, but it's been like what, twenty years since what was left of the government surrendered to the fucking Russians, or was it the Brits and the Japs?"

"It should be 1962 or something like that." A high pitched voice corrected.

"Now I've been to a lot of places and seen a lot of things. I may not be a historian or even a tech geek, but there's one thing I know very well. That get up, no in fact the entire way this whole thing was carried out, something wasn't right about it." He was about to continue speaking but was interrupted by a short man with a beer belly.

"Oh come on Billy boy, lighten up! We made quite a windfall today, what you see lying around isn't even half of it!"

A bush rustled in the distance, causing their heads to swivel automatically towards the source. When the sentry did his examination and found nothing out of the ordinary, he returned to the sausage he had been gobbling down and let out a small sigh of relief. He was just about to relax once more when a loud voice interrupted the informal camping trip.

"WHOO HOOO HOOO HOOO! Hell yeah baby!"

Out of unconscious instinct the robbers took out their M1911s and began firing at what they assumed to be the source of that noise. One of the men grabbed the Russian combat rifle lying beside him and was about to set it to full auto when his neck exploded in a shower of blood and flesh, startling the men whose surprised expressions immediately turned to unbridled rage.

" BASTARD!"

A psychotic grin appeared on the face of the intruder who had rudely stopped their crude dinner.

"_Say the ones who won't be leaving here alive tonight_. _I would love to play around with you guys some more, figure out how a couple of Uncle Sam's boys became **dastardly bandits**_," their eyes widened at that, "_but I'm running late and I've got some things that need **quite** a lot of attention. So, **could you kindly die for me**, **please?**_"

The men snarled and went for the combat knives they kept around out of habit, some going for the weapons they had lying around. The intruder smirked at this, producing a sword from what appeared to be the left side of his trench coat. "Humor me."

"DIE!"

"Let's see how good I've gotten since my arrival in this strange world,"

The men charged and fired their weapons blindly, before the intruder disappeared and rematerialized in the middle of the rampaging mob, lopping off a heavy gunner's head with his sword while bisecting another bandit charging at him with a knife in a back-flip move. "Good, but not good enough. Time to put these skills to the test," the intruder whispered softly as he began striking out with his sword in a seemingly haphazard fashion.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

When the last drop of blood fell to the ground bits and pieces of blood, flesh and body parts were scattered all over the camp with the intruder looking around him in stunned shock as his bloody sword clattered to the floor. "What! That wasn't even proper kenjutsu, I had barely put in any chakra into these strikes and the natural energy in this place is really hard to absorb for some reason, so yeah, no super awesome finishers with hard to pronounce names, but I was barely getting started! This has to be a joke or something, right.." a loud roar interrupted his rant!

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

The intruder sighed and slowly turned towards the source of the noise, not even bothering to pick up his sword that had been lying on the floor. He glared at the man who had somehow managed to survive or somehow evade his barrage of sword strikes, the guy looked like he hadn't shaved since the Second Great War ended. What he recognized as a Sten submachine gun was shaking in the guy's hands, the intruder recognized him as the type of guy who would follow anybody who showed him the way. Feeling bored and his good mood spoiled by how lack luster the fight had become, the intruder flicked his wrist and dashed at the man, hoping to end this fight quickly.

The man roared again and fired a barrage of bullets from his weapon which were all dodged or deflected as he stepped back subconsciously. He was in the middle of reloading when something hit his weapon and caused it to misfire mid ammo change, and the last thing he saw before his world went black was a blade black as the night coming towards his neck.

When the last bandit had been taken care of and he was sure there had been no other survivors, the young man checked the scene around him out of habit. Despite the fact that he had set up a special seal formation that basically sealed the area off from the outside world until he deactivated or removed it it always helped to be a little paranoid.

"Hmnn...let's see. From what I can see here so far it seems like I really struck gold this time, tons of gold and a whole lot of treasures that will do well in helping me achieve my goal. And I haven't even gotten started as yet. Ah well. I'll just clean up the mess using one of my special techniques and have some shadow clones do the sorting out," he did a few handsigns and the blood and gore that had once been a group of heavily armed men vanished. "Good. I don't want to leave anything behind that the law could easily find and though I doubt they would be able to find anything considering the technology level of this world..."

"you never know what a good CSI team might find."

Another series of handsigns were quickly flashed by in a moment, and around twenty duplicates of the intruder all wearing the same clothing appeared silently. "You know what to do. Pack up and clean up, if you can grab it take it. The sooner we can get this done the easier it is for everybody. Am I clear?"

"Hai,"

The clones were already moving as he spoke, so he hobbled around to where the truck was parked and began picking up what ever he could find to put away inside a sealing scroll. He was surprised to find that his hands were already full as he began packing up, causing him to let out a soft sigh. "Damn thieves. They really stole a lot of stuff," As he put his bounty down and took out a blank sealing scroll he had prepared specifically for situations like this his eyes noticed a metal box with several locks on it and chains all around, with the biohazard symbol and a banner with the words: Įspėjimas: საშიში ბიოლოგიური მასალა" printed boldly on the front.

"Now _that_... is somewhat interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

(OP for this story: Bloody Stream by Coda - Jojo's Bizzare Adventure - Battle Tendency OP)

"Yare Yare Daze."

The normally cheerful and hyperactive blonde youth let out a soft sigh as his slitted blue eyes observed the environment outside the luxury train. A golden figure with tribal markings on its body appeared beside him for a moment and clenched its clawed fists before disappearing. "Man, this world is really something. They have managed to reach so far and achieve so much without the threat of MAD hanging over their heads, and yet still magic and the mystical still remains supreme in a way."

"Ellis-chan managed to master her skills with the blade and is now in a comfortable position within the Royal Army, I should check up and ask how she is doing. Iris...she's doing pretty well at school last time I checked, although I feel the insatiable need to pummel a member of the Imperial Family with my bare fists for some reason." He cracked his knuckles while smirking evilly, his doujutsu activating on instinct.

At the Seikodan Acadamy in the Yamato Dynasty's home islands, a certain prince in hiding suddenly began breaking out into cold sweats while praying to whichever God that resided in heaven to save him from whoever or whatever might be trying to kill him. As his brain was turning in circles as to who might want him dead, he nearly forgot that he was moving up in the admission line.

Back on the train Earnest scratched his head as he tried to figure out what had caused him to suddenly get so psycho over his bubbly little sister. After mentally flipping through a couple of hypothetical scenarios and a list of plausible reasons for this deviant behavior he chalked it up to instinct. The young noble shrugged and took out a bottle of fine wine hidden in his jacket he had pilfered on one of his usual quests ( read searching for bandits and any other criminals hiding in the forests and jungles and wiping them out as combat practice and a means to improve his power) and slowly opened it, cautious despite the fact he had a privacy seal and a anti intruder jutsu activated to satisfy his rampant paranoia.

CLINK!

A shot glass filled with ice cubes slammed down on the table.

Pouring himself a drink while looking around to make sure no one could see him, the young man reclosed the wine bottle and put it back into the storage space created by the seal he had placed on his jacket.

"_I have no idea what caused me to act like that just now, Iris is about 12 or so and there's no way she could be in a relationship with someone, much less even think of going out of the friend zone. And with a Prince none the less? Our family may be on unusually good terms with the Emperor and my mother's position in the Aristocracy might have risen, but this world seems to be sociologically stuck in the Victorian era mode of thinking. Although Elle could easily avoid detection by some of the hardcore race purists on both sides and I might be mistaken for a German with Asian ancestry due to circumstances surrounding my arrival in this world, Iris got a lot more from our father than us, and even though she has the beauty common to natural born magic users I'm sure a New Orleans fairy tale won't occur any time soon_."

The cigar that had been resting comfortably in his mouth for some time now began to smoke and he took a deep puff, apparently the Castro bros had decided to return to the family business instead of turning a wealthy island nation that was the envy of many into a crypto fascist dictatorship, and the old hypocrite Che had become the George Lincoln Rockwell of this world, so Cuba still had some of the best things the Caribbean had to offer.

_"Of course if such a rather preposterous hypothetical scenario occurred after Iris had graduated from university with honors, of course, I would gladly support such an endeavor and ensure that imotou and her husband would be able to enjoy each other's company without having to turn their heads wondering if an assassin was coming to get them._"

His eyes blazed red as his Sharingan evolved to a Mangenkyo.

"But if some pedophile for some reason decided to lay his filthy hands on my sister..."

His right fist clenched in rage as he quickly removed the thought of such a catastrophe occurring.

"Then he or she will learn what it **really** means to be an enemy of the one who was once called Ghost of the Wastes!"

(Unknown Location)

"Preposterous! Utter nonsense I say! If there is such a dangerous criminal and group of scoundrels running around, we would have known of this already! I can understand if those idiots in the neutral zone who think blowing up buildings and provoking our policemen and soldiers into gunfights is going to make the Lion falter and them look like heroes..." the man's impassioned rant was cut off by the stern glare of the busty blonde woman whose icy cold expression bore no room for amusement or even the least amount of time wasting.

"I believe I may not have explained the entire issue properly before this meeting started, Lord Robinmont, so let me rectify that mistake," she stated in a manner that was almost condensing, causing everyone present to pay attention. "When the first Summoners and Swordsmen appeared, wielding abilities that seemed to be beyond most mortal men, the Purebloods and the Loyalists abandoned their century long spat over blood and honor in order to jointly pursue a rather bigoted crusade against magic and its users, am I wrong?,"

The obese nobleman snarled in rage before looking around and seeing that no one was paying attention to him, quickly shut up while trying to hide his shaking.

"Only when it turned out that the various pantheons and mythological creatures described in ancient history were in fact a reality and these beings had somehow decided to show their presence once more by gifting Man with these strange abilities, did the two sides of blood purists finally shut up and finally disappear from any issues related to magic or the supernatural. And even then you still have some idiots like the Revolutionary Army and their band of assassins Night Raid, who view anything magical as a threat to their ideology and or personal beliefs and manipulate well meaning but gullible dupes into thinking their genocidal intolerant ideology is merely a struggle to free the workers. By the way Lord Robinmount, you wouldn't happen to know what 'Imperial Arms' are? I hear they're quite the rage in the neutral sector and parts of Russia uncontrolled by either Charles' legions of oversized automaton knights or Tokyo's wind up war toys."

A representative from an area officially inside the AYC sector raised a hand and was granted permission to speak.

"We suspect that the dirty tricks squad of that damnable Revolutionary Army, Night Raid might have gotten their filthy hands on a few of these toys after idiot so called Republic of China and tyrannical CCP regime abandon them after finding out it cannot make Japanese royal family go poof and disappear from Mantle of Heaven like victim of Trotsky atomic bomb. The reason why they called 'Imperial Arms' because during various period of history various Emperor and Empire, not just in great China but across the globe, make various tool and weapon to assist them in fighting war and maintaining rule. Some use by various great man and create legend that last until modern world either good or bad, other forgotten and disappear until now. We think Revolutionary Army have many of these weapon and want more, this is why Hirohito cannot get rid of Night Raid no matter how he try to develop China and build school to educate the youth. If memory serve me correct Night Raid alone have belt made from lion skin, katana made in the Sengoku period of Yamato that kill in a single hit, a armor made from parts of legendary dragon, a string that cut all it touches and sniper rifle powered by user emotion." the man stated in broken English before he stopped in surprise as everyone was looking at him in shock. "What? You expect IJA to be in every town and Kempetei spies in every city under territory controlled by Tenno dynasty?"

(Ariesha Spirit Academy)

(Brittania Homeland North America, Grand Dutchy of Canada)

(Principal's Office)

"So you've heard, eh Grayfilla?"

The younger of the two women playfully stated, in a manner that might have seen disrespectful if one wasn't aware of the relationship between the duo.

"About the human male at Seikodan who managed to get a contracted spirit, seemingly by accident? Hayato Kaminaka? The only son of the Tokugawara shogunate? Stop wasting my time you playful crow, I have a school full of brats to run and some old crones to suck up to,"

"Liselotte Sherlock' sighed softly and crossed her arms under her ample breasts, her face turning in a slight scowl. "You really are no fun Mrs Gremory. It's clear Sizreach has his position to keep and the elders to please. But anyways I got some new intel and it isn't good. Remember that terror group you told me to investigate?" the blonde bombshell looked around the room and noticed a couple of photographs on the desk. One of them showed a younger Grayfilla posing for the camera with a blonde man on a horse and another was of a couple of guys at what appeared to be a archeological dig.

"We'll I managed to get this picture of the supposed leader and if my suspicious are correct, we have a real problem on our hands,"

Serena looked away from the photographs before digging into her pants pocket and taking out a photo which she placed on the desk. The Ice Queen of the Gremory picked up the photo before almost passing out in shock.

"A skilled magic user and swordsman...and if the reports are correct this person even managed to take on the Order of Diablos...such a skilled individual wouldn't just appear in the human world and turn a motley band of terrorists into a well organized, disciplined organization that can hold its own and even battle groups such as the ALF and the Shanghai Liberation Movement without an agenda in mind."

"What is your_ real_ aim, Perdant of the Knights of Zero?"

AN: _**And that's a wrap! If you have any ideas, characters to add or anything I can improve upon to make this story better, please share it in the comments!**_

_**Please note that this is a AH (alternate history) piece set in a AU of DxD with elements from other games, light and visual novels as well as anime and manga, so some things have been altered and or removed to better fit the new world. Flamers will be used to power my oven. And for those expecting a bashfest OP protag slugfest where guys like Issei get turned into cucks and power levels mean everything, please stop reading at this point. I believe the aim of fanfiction should be to build on and improve characters and stories and make them better, not tear down those that are despised. And no I won't do any asspulls for plot convenience either. **_

_**And for those of you who think Issei's constant trolling is bad [I don't hate him or Light Yagami, I just think they should use their brains more often sometimes rather than thinking of breasts to appease Ddraig while posing as a unredeemable perv for the 'lulz' or plotting how to be the God of this world using a notebook of death. Just my two cents on that issue.] clearly you haven't heard of Takeru Ooyama or even Arata Kasuga.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The chatter of excited teenagers filled the otherwise sterile classroom as the upcoming generation of noblemen and aristocrats learnt how to either use their contracted spirits or Divas as they were formally known as in battle or in a tournament, or how to access and harness their innate magical energy in order to aid the so called summoners in battle. The students of higher social standing conversed amicably about future plans and business opportunities, those of lower class chatted excitedly about the latest fashion trends or the coolest person in the school. Our protagonist however, was not engaged in any of that. In fact he was for all intents and purposes, basically invisible to all the factions within Ariesha although we'll leave that for a later date. Currently he was sitting at his desk thinking of strategies and plans for the future, though if anyone were to see what those plans were it was highly likely that he would be buried in an unmarked grave and his existence wiped from history.

"_Those terrorists...no freedom fighters that attacked the Chicago ghetto last night...it was clear that it wasn't poison gas they were after_," he mumbled softly under his breath. _"It's clear that the military and the now deposed Clovis were hiding something...but what was so important that they would need to sacrifice an entire city full of innocent people for? Questions...questions. Ah well, I'll find out later when I hit the road and get this damn thing started. Time to see how the Team takes a real test..hehehehhehe!_"

His mind drifted to the large amount of weapons, equipment and vehicles he had created just for this very moment and he remembered that he had a meeting with a certain sexy Indian scientist later on, when hushed whispers close by snapped him out of his excited funk. "I'm sorry for being rude but I didn't hear a thing. Could you kindly repeat what you just said? I honestly didn't hear a word of what you just said."

Ravel Phenix was many things. One of the youngest daughters of Lord Phenix who was known for his infidelity. One of her elder brother Riser's many [Pieces] and his most prized out of all of them, as she had trained very hard to become one of the strongest contestants in the Rating Games. A selfish and sometimes spoiled young lady. And as one of many potential heirs to the title of Phenix head, it was important she was as prim and proper as a young lady could be.

So when the most mysterious guy in all of the lower forms greeted her as casually as could be, not even bothering to call her 'Lady Ravel' or 'Your Royal Highness' [the Phenixes had a minor kingdom in MittleEuropa that had been run by a few servants and beastmen before the Great Wars, they had taken direct control when Trotsky's Red Army smashed through Poland and had started rampaging through Europe] it intrigued and frankly scared the young Princess. This brat was probably the son of some minor noble who only managed to get through because he was good with the sword and from what she'd heard about Britannia and its peculiar history, even that scenario was looking less and less likely.

"We were just passing by and since we heard that Ariesha's latest man of mystery was attending this very class we decided to pay a friendly visit to see if the rumors were true," Rinslet Laurenfrost blurted out. Ravel face-palmed and cursed her fellow blonde's loud mouth, the Laurenfrosts might be a powerful Vampire Clan but humans were catching up fast. They might be weak and puny compared to even the weakest mage, but they had already mastered blade dancing and had taken the weak art of summoning magic and turned it into something even the best magical researchers would have a hard time understanding.

The drill haired blonde carefully observed the young man in front of her, she noted the blonde strands of hair peeking out of his rather strange hat and the orange chain on his black trenchcoat. She also noticed that he had the aura of a fighter surrounding him, a plus in her mental books.

"Please excuse my friend's unwanted interruption. Rinslet may be a young Lady in training and a Prin...high ranking noblewoman, but she sometimes forgets to think before she speaks. Sorry about that. My name is Ravel S. Leiburg. Nice to meet you,"

Their eyes met and the heiress noticed he had slitted pupils similar to that of a Beastman. "Just call me Jotace,"

And as such an unlikely alliance was formed between one of the many Phenix heirs and the infamous Black Prince of Britannia.

[Somewhere in Singapore]

"You have any idea who may be behind these attacks on our bases? A name, a face, even a group?" The silver haired youth stared boredly at the low level grunt cowering in front of him. The guy still thought humans were being ruled by the Churches and lived in rat infested streets, he was beginning to regret his membership in the organization but since he was young and stupid at the time there was nothing he could do. Not even the Three Pillars and the Magical Council were this stupid, stuck up and arrogant pricks yes but ignorant idiots lost in their delusions of superiority? Hell No!

"Well Lord L...r we managed to retrieve some slime and a large amount of projectiles..."_Great this idiot is a fucking gun user. I should tell the higher ups about this but Kokabel will just tell them to shut up and lock me out and the so called leader is just his fucking puppet no matter what anyone thinks. Taking dominance over the humans my ass. When the organization gets its ass together and stops living in a delusional world based on the members' own delusions of superiority then we can think of a reasonable plan that won't end with us being wiped out, by either the human governments ._ The descendant of the Original Devil King let out a soft sigh as he made up his mind.

BOOM!

As he prayed to whichever entity was ruling Heaven for guidance and assistance Vali jumped off the abandoned car park and propelled himself to a place where he could observe what was going on without being noticed. When his eyes managed to decipher what was going on, he nearly had a heart attack from laughter.

It seemed like the playboy of the Phenix Clan had another persona as a 'Honorary Prince' of the Brittanian Empire and had somehow gotten into hot water after his methods of dealing with an insurrection in Area 1 had been called into question. The Pureblooded political movement which had been receiving huge amount of patronage from the supposed prince believed the claims were false and had grabbed a suspect from literally out of nowhere, and now their protests and rioting against innocent people whose only crime was to be in the wrong place and have the wrong ethnic group at the wrong time had been interrupted by some idiot wearing what Vali presumed to be a purple oval mask, a black cape and a fancy suit of some sort who was surrounded by what appeared to be his disciples.

"_For a people that claim to be superior to all others and who view themselves as the future rulers of this world, this is really pathetic._"

Vali tried to suppress a laugh as he tried to figure out whether what he was seeing was real or not.

"Bredda, a where dis ya idiot come from man?" one of the rioters asked in Creole as he struggled to hold back his laughter. His partner, a Ibo from Nigeria looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. Meanwhile Jeremiah was travelling with some fellow infantrymen and mechanized artillery squads, ostentatiously to keep the area safe but in reality to keep the Brittanians safe from the native people when he noticed the riot and had his squad go over to figure out what was going on.

Neither of the involved parties had any idea that they were being observed by a small eye shaped device with various markings inscribed on its metallic body just outside the location of the riot. It beeped softly and then quickly vanished into the night.

"


End file.
